There's Always the Biebercut
by Nerumi H
Summary: Step One: Attract her with things she likes. Step Two: Be flirty about it. Step Three: ...never mind, it probably won't win her over. Taiwan!Al/SeeU and Bruno/SeeU, fluffy all around.


.title.: **There's Always the Biebercut**

.summary.: **Step One: Attract her with things she likes. Step Two: Be flirty about it. Step Three: ...never mind, it probably won't win her over.**

.characters.: **SeeU/Taiwan Big AL - SeeU/Bruno**

.warnings.: **None.**

.cover art by.: **(I've hunted forever. If someone knows, please PM me.)**

.a/n.:** Me and my lonely little pairing over here. I gotta say, even though I don't really care for either voice, I love these two designs.**

**Also, Taiwan Al is the Big Al redesign for his release in Taiwan. Apparently that wasn't as big of news as I thought it was :\**

**Wow I could have loaded this months ago but I couldn't think up a summary to save my life ugh. Enjoy?**

**X**

Who wouldn't be spellbound by her—especially like this, when she looked so distant, yet at the same time ever-present; floating but grounded? SeeU, the new ditzy Barbie with the removable cat ears that kept going through waves in the fandom's opinion of her and her attentiveness level—She was now staring at the acoustic he had propped on his knees, and he somehow didn't doubt the possibility that her eyes, so focused, were following all the little vibrations of the cords. Just moving too fast for him to see through her thick fanned eyelashes.

"I like this," she said with an excitement in her voice, and she didn't need to bother with that pointing because he could tell what she was interested in by her fixed gaze. "I have never heard anything like it."

"Well, you kind of have," Taiwan Al said, continuing with the slow strumming as he spoke. She looked like she was in such a spell, sitting in front of him on the ground while he had a low bench. "It's like an electric guitar, but the original."

SeeU tilted her head, her blonde tousled curls tumbling over her face. "I have never seen either, until now. They use computers to make instruments when we sing."

"That so? Maybe I'm just too old-school for this. Engloids, sheesh, we're dated." He sent a few higher notes to the air of the yard, and with an unintentional coaxing, they brought SeeU's eyes up to his again. That was a rare occasion; she was still shy, but he had long figured out the way to get her to spend time with him...showing her brand new things, like this. They put her curiosity on a center stage—but, admittedly, he wondered what else she was like beyond that childish demeanour.

She nodded, tucking behind her ear a thin braid of hair that Mew had done for her. "Taiwan Al, will you sing a song we both know?"

He raised his auburn eyebrows at her. Apparently that gave off the wrong impression, because she turned her face down abashedly and murmured a feeble, "Please?"

"Song we both know? Sorry, See, my Korean is as bad as Kaito's health insurance is good." The man offered her an apologetic grin—he didn't cease the music coming from the guitar (he honestly wondered if it was any good); at least not until she touched the vibrating string and it gave off a flat click then stopped.

"No, in English!" She nodded enthusiastically. They'd been speaking in Japanese, one thing they both knew at least the basis of, so why didn't she choose a song in that language...? Although at the same time, he felt a slight swell of pride at her specific choice.

"Yeah?"

"You must know some, I know a few. Can I make suggestions?"

He had a hunch that the only English songs she knew were the things Lily had forced into her head: boy-bands for twelve-year-olds. Otherwise referred to as...things he really didn't know. Although he had had only two chances to sing professionally since his release last autumn (yes, tell him how pathetic that is, join the chorus), he'd taken it upon himself to know at least a few songs just for himself... And the Jonas Brothers' top hit _wasn't_ one of them.

Then an idea came to him, and he drove his fingers sharp down the strings as a replacement for a light-bulb turning on above his head. SeeU jolted a little bit. A shy smile was given up to him, though, when he started on the instrumental segment of the song—that he hoped he'd recall all the notes of. "I do have one."

Sure, it was another girly one, but he'd learned it by ear a few nights ago when Yukari and SeeU had forced him and Bruno to watch one of their favourite musical-type films. One of those ones led by the handsome (and honestly feminine, but what other kinds of guys were the Vocaloids around all the time?) guy and where the villain was obviously the pretty-skinny bitch. Because apparently, the gorgeous ones always had venom, but SeeU herself could prove that theory wrong.

When he started to sing along to the light slow tune, cheerful realisation fell upon the girl's pretty face.

"_They say it's a man's world—well, that cannot be denied,_

_But what good's a man's world without a woman by his side?"_

SeeU tilted her head the other way, and he figured that if she could actually control the ear-speakers sitting in her ample curls, they'd have tilted along with the music too. A curious hand reached out again, like a child who had to take in every angle of something before they realised they loved it or not, and it hovered over the hand which was strumming the keys.

"_And so I will wait until that moment you decide,"_

Gently, the tips of her fingers; she pressed them over his knuckles and followed along with her eyes and her lips mouthing the words she could scarcely pronounce. Turning his head down, he continued singing through a smile—in a tune he knew she wouldn't nag for being flat if it fell that way. Which was something he appreciated, especially since he was so prone to screw-ups; it helped to not have a person so important to him put him down.

"_That I'm your man and you're my girl,_

_That I'm the sea and you're the pearl;_

_It takes two, babe, it takes two."_

By what he assumed was the swell of the music, SeeU sat up straighter, still the baby-blues following the way his hands fell up and down the frets and chords. Close enough that if he leaned any further, he could press his forehead against hers, albeit how uncomfortable it would be. Instead he continued to sing, and although she didn't join along, he didn't feel as alone as he always seemed to hear people feeling—forget the fact that he technically wasn't a person, he was still enjoying this moment.

"_I dream of a lover, babe, to say the things I long to hear;_

_So come closer baby, and whisper in my ear; tell me:_

_You're my girl and I'm your boy,_

_That you're my pride and I'm your joy,_

_That I'm the sand and you're the tide,_

_And I'll be the groom if you're the bride."_

As Al finished the song, pointedly without some climatic swell of brass instruments, but, ah, settle for what you have—it was made plain that you didn't need theatrics to amuse SeeU. She clapped her hands happily, and the simple, fetching grin she wore made him unable to help giving her one of his own right back. Although less fetching, more fanged.

"I remember that one! That was wonderful, Al, I loved it."

"Good, good, Angelface." He folded his arms on top of the beige acoustic, tilting it so he could be closer to her still. The nickname caused blondie's grin to become coyer. "I can finish it all off with a rendition of Ladies' Choice." He sure hoped she'd remember it, although he was only kidding. Too much musical tunes may give him some will to join Broadway, and that wasn't a path he wanted. Al quoted shortly, "Won't you browse through the whole selection, shake those hips in my direction; A prettier package you never did see, take me home and then unwrap me, sh—"

"Are they going to sell you again?" SeeU blurted.

"...Huh?"

"Is someone going to have to buy you? You said you're going to come in a box, or a package, you said that."

...Honestly. The puzzled look in her eyes was enough to drive anyone crazy—good or bad, depending on your patience level. He had plenty left for her still. He didn't finish off that verse, but when he began to reply, out of the corner of his eyes he spotted another person coming around the corner of the building to the backyard that they were at—and just the person he didn't want to see. Luckily, SeeU didn't seem to have noticed the other man, so Al continued with the brevity he needed and yet the affection he'd wanted to show in the first place, "Ahh, Kitten, so fricking innocent~."

The other person drew closer and he swore they were going to call out soon—Al pressed a quick kiss to her forehead no matter who the hell their audience was, wondering what she took it as, wondering what he wanted to show it as.

And just in time, too. He knew Bruno had seen, but when the Spaniard drew close enough towards them for his "Hey, you two," to become audible (although through muddled Japanese), he didn't mention it. SeeU sprang up to her feet right away at the sight of her boyfriend. She flung herself into his arms, chirping out his name gleefully.

Bruno returned the hug with one hand, and then roughly drove his fist into Al's mess of spiked hair in a brotherly sort of affection. It was annoying, but all the same, Al only swatted feebly at the other before he stepped away.

"What were you two doing?" Bruno asked kindly, his arm slung over SeeU's waist.

Al pointedly held up the guitar, but it was plain that Bruno was more willing to listen to SeeU because when the blonde spoke up after, she actually got a full gaze from him. "We were singing. Well, Al was singing, I listened."

And then he said something in Spanish that SeeU giggled at, nuzzled in his arms, and that Al didn't understand. He blew a stray piece of his auburn bangs out from behind his glasses, but against all odds tried his hardest to not seem rude. "Where were you, seenor?"

"Clara and I had a few songs to do. And it's pronounced '_señor'_," Bruno easily corrected.

"Of course you did. Seenor." He flashed a grin anyways.

"We should go." Bruno swivelled the little blonde in his arms so she faced him; he tapped her on the nose and got another smile out of her. Where did the shyness go? "I am owing you a lesson in Spanish."

"'_I owe you'_," Al piped up.

SeeU glanced over her shoulder at him. "What do you owe me?"

Although he had a temptation to correct her also, it was mostly overrun by his usual joking nature, so he strummed a few more upbeat chords on the guitar. "The end of Ladies' Choice~?"

"Yes!" That smile should be against all the rules. "You do!"

Bruno obviously didn't remember the song from the movie he'd been forced to watch—maybe just because SeeU was up in his face the whole time, Al thought with annoyance—so all he did was tip his black hat and bade the other man goodbye. SeeU did the same, but minus the hat and more of an unintentional skirt-flipping.

As the two of them strolled off, all latched on each other, Al pointedly drove his hand hard on the lowest, twanging note of the instrument. Maybe trying the Jonas Brothers the next time would work better.

...Damn it.


End file.
